


THE STORY I SHOULDN'T POST... EVER

by ksstarfire



Category: Starsky and Hutch - Fandom
Genre: Lifelong love and caring., M/M, MC death, Robbery gone wrong, Together forever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 07:30:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11755014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksstarfire/pseuds/ksstarfire
Summary: STOP!!!!DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T READ STORIES WITH MAJOR CHARACTER/S DEATH/S IN THEM!!!





	THE STORY I SHOULDN'T POST... EVER

**Author's Note:**

> I know a lot of writers, write from their own feelings at times.  
> Well this story was one of those times.  
> This month hasn't started out great for me, and I was having a pity-party for me, including copious amounts of tears (and a bottle of wine). I decided I needed something I could blame the tears on... and this story was born, full-blown, in my head.  
> I debated about just deleting it... but maybe someone else needs a good cry?  
> I tested this story with a friend, who yelled at me, but did say it was good.  
> So blame her!  
> **** Sets out several boxes of tissues and a couple plates of divine chocolates. ****

It was quiet in the house. Hutch was lying on his back and Starsky was curled up on his right side, with his head resting over Hutch’s heart. The room was dark, the air was cool, and Hutch was happy just to be where he was; 46 years retired, and still enjoying life with his partner.

It had been a long, tiring day, for both of them; going to the Dobey’s grave site to place flowers, then to Cal Dobey’s house to have supper with him, his family, Rosie and her family. He knew it had been harder on Starsky, who had been having more difficulty breathing these days. Hutch doctored and babied him along every day. He couldn’t stand the thought of being without his partner.

He carefully pulled Starsky closer and tucked the sheet and blanket tighter against his back. They had to be so very careful about him not catching anything respiratory. Starsky slept on, secure in his lover’s arms, head resting over Hutch’s heart.

Hutch heard a sound that didn’t belong. He tensed and listened for it to happen again. It did! Quiet footsteps!

Sliding out from under his still-sleeping partner, Hutch stood up at the side of the bed and reached into the night stand for his gun. Quickly and quietly checking it, he debated about waking Starsky. It was only one person… no… there was a second pair of footsteps!

Slowly bending down, keeping his eyes on the doorway, he put a hand on Starsky’s shoulder and lightly shook it. He slid his hand to Starsky’s mouth just before Starsky had time to say anything. He bent closer and whispered, “Shh, someone’s in the house. Two, that I could hear.”

Starsky slid quietly off his side of the bed and pulled his gun from its place in the matching night stand. He checked it and nodded to Hutch.

Hutch grabbed his cell phone and dropped it in his pocket, as they both began to work their way toward the family room at the rear of the house. There was no need for them to talk to each other; they still functioned like they could read each other’s minds. Starsky went to the right and Hutch the left as they stepped into their family room.

They could see two figures standing beside their television and stereo system, unhooking cables and wires. Each approached from their side until they were about five feet from them.

“Freeze! Police!”

Both yelled it at the same time. Hutch reached behind him and flipped on a lamp. Starsky did the same on his side. The robbers froze for a couple seconds, then turned and fired the guns they had pulled from their jackets.

Starsky saw Hutch stumble back as he was hit. But he also saw Hutch get off a shot that took down one of the robbers. Less than a second later, he felt a bullet slam into the left side of his chest. He fired automatically, hitting the second robber three times. He watched the man fall on top of his partner. He stumbled to them and tossed their guns out of reach. When he checked for pulses, neither had one.

“Hutch?”

“Yeah, Starsk. Hit… pretty bad. You?”

Starsky looked down to see blood flowing very rapidly from his chest. “Same here. Gotta call… help.”

“I got my… phone.” Hutch managed to sit more upright, leaning against the couch. He pulled the phone from his pocket and dialed with a shaky hand. When the phone was answered he wasted no time. “7579 Beach Drive. Robbery. Shots fired.” He looked at Starsky who shook his head ‘no’ and pointed to the robbers. “Two robbers dead. Starsky… Starsky and Hutchinson… wounded. Need EMS… now.” He stopped to catch his breath which was getting harder and harder to do. “Call Cal… Cap’n Dobey, and Detective Rose Dobey. Hurry.” The phone fell from Hutch’s grip.

Starsky stumbled over to the couch and slid down beside Hutch. He reached back and grabbed their jackets off the back of the couch. He wadded up his and pressed it to Hutch’s right chest, over the wound there. “Hold… it.” As soon as Hutch reached up to hold the jacket, Starsky wadded up Hutch’s jacket and pressed it against the left side of his chest. Both groaned at the pain.

They leaned against each other. Both were panting and moaning. They looked down and saw their blood pooling… mixing together… on the floor between their legs. Both knew it was too much blood, too fast…

“Starsk… c’mer.” Hutch reached out with his left arm and pulled Starsky closer to him. He pressed Starsky’s head to his chest. “Love… always love... you.”

Starsky didn’t have the strength to raise his head. “Love… ya more.”

As Hutch held his lover, he could hear how harsh Starsky’s breaths were becoming. He knew, as he felt the man he loved more than his own life, that Starsky was dying. He felt tears running down his face as Starsky’s body slumped heavier and heavier against his.

He thought about how Starsky’s body had weakened more every year since Gunther’s hit. It had become harder and harder on both of them, and Hutch had done everything he could to keep his lover healthy and strong. But there was nothing he could do now, when another bullet had entered lungs that had already been turned into swiss cheese.

Sirens were approaching the house.

Hutch knew they would be too late.

He pressed a kiss to the top of Starsky’s head as his vision went black.

“Love you… babe,” he whispered.

He thought a moment and a weak chuckle escaped.

“Wait… for me… at the… gate. Don’t make… me… chase… you.”

*****

Captain Cal Dobey kicked the front door of the house open and entered, followed closely by Detective Rose Dobey-Reeves. Six uniformed officers entered after them. They quickly worked their way back toward the lights in the family room.

Cal entered the room first. He stopped suddenly as he saw all the blood, and Rosie ran into his back.

“Move!” Rosie gave her brother a shove in his back. She was surprised when he quickly turned and took her upper arms in his hands. “Don’t sis. You don’t want to see.”

Rosie looked up to see tears in her brother’s eyes, spilling down his cheeks. ‘NOOOOOO! NO!” She darted around him and fell to her knees when she saw her Uncles Ken and Dave slumped together against the couch. “nooooo.” She dropped her head on her brother’s shoulder as he knelt beside her.

“EMS is here, Sir.”

Cal nodded at the officer. “Have them check the perps, and get them out of here. Give us just a little bit of time…”

As soon as the bodies of the robbers were gone, Cal sat on the floor and pulled his sister onto his lap. “Shhhh, sis. They wouldn’t want you crying like this. They went out the way they wanted, takin’ out the bad guys… and in each other’s arms… together.”

“I know. But, I’m going to miss them. They taught me… us so much.”

“Yes, they did. And we need to show everyone what they taught us. Let’s get up, do our jobs. We can cry when we’re home.” He set her to the side, stood up and reached down to help her up from the floor. “Let’s go, sis.”

They both looked back the men sitting side by side, leaning together. Both felt… something… enter their hearts. They looked at each other and smiled through teary eyes as they walked out of the house.


End file.
